


Little Did He Know

by Shelwrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelwrites/pseuds/Shelwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Killlua agreeded to give Gon everything little did he know it would involve him being blindfold and bound to thier bed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Little Did He Know

**Author's Note:**

> When Killlua agreeded to give Gon everything little did he know it would involve him being blindfold and bound to thier bed.

It felt as he had been waiting for Gon to return for hours rather than 10 minutes. He couldn’t help but blush as his thoughts strayed to how he had ended up blindfolded and tied spread eagle on their bed. The cool and silky fabric of the blindfold caressed his skin as he strained his ears to hear any movement.  
  
Gon had led him into the bedroom earlier that evening claiming he had a treat for him. Soon Killua was pushed down on the mattress. He landed on his back and Gon wasted no time crawling up his body to pin him down before capturing his lips and kissing him hungrily. With a breathy moan, Killua broke the kiss. Gon moved to nuzzle his neck while ripping the shirt off his body. Killua shivered as the cool air hit torso. “ Idiot, that was one of my favorite shirts. I know I'm sexy and all, but really you couldn’t have waited?” Killua chastised. “Nope,” Gon said simply and moved to suck on Killua’s pale neck marking him. He skimmed his fingers down his Killua silky skin before settling on the button of his jeans. Quickly he unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. “Oi, what are you doing?” Killua huffed. “Getting you naked?? Thought that was obvious.” Gon cheekily responded. “Oh, yeah? Who said you were in control? ” Killua responded. “ I did” Gon answered and pulled Killua's pants and boxers down in one motion. “I don’t think so, just because I'm naked doesn’t mean anything.” Gon palmed his erection causing him to take in a sharp breath. “I believe it does. I just want to do everything to please, Killua. I want everything, you have to give.” Gon growled before continuing to stroke Killua insistently. Killua moaned shakily and replied “Okay. Okay, but tomorrow night your mine.” Little did Killua know what he was agreeing to.  
  
Gon was memorized by the sight of Killua hard and spread open for him on the bed. His eyes roamed over his body as he took his pale skin that was begging to be marked again. Quickly crossing the room Gon moved to grab the lube from the nightstand and kneel by Killua on the bed. Killua heard the lube being opened and groaned softly. He knew Gon meant to push his body to the limit.  
  
Killua was trembling with anticipation as he tugged against his bonds. The cool silk covering his eyes only heighten his excitement and arousal. He loved being at able to let go and allow Gon to take control while knowing he would never take advantage of his vulnerable situation.  
  
Gon drizzled the lube over Killua's hole watching it clench as the cold liquid hit it. Slowly he pushed one finger past his ring into that intoxicating heat, then working it, in and out. Teasing him ever so slightly after leaving him tied up for what felt like hours with no stimulation. Killua could feel as Gon slowly worked him open with one finger, before adding another one.  
  
As Gon inserted the second digit he could hear Killua's breathing quicken. As he pumped the two fingers in and out, Killua moaned. Angling up his hand, he brushed Killua's prostate causing him to gasp. Gon smirked as Killua started to squirm on the bed.  
  
"Please Sir, I need more" Killua whined. Adding more lube Gon slowly started to slide a third finger in Killua's tight hole. It was almost obscene as Gon watched as Killua's rim stretched to accommodate the digits. Killua was a moaning mess at this point and Gon could see his cock start to twitch. “ Such a greedy little slut, taking my fingers like that and still begging for more” Gon stated as began to pump his fingers faster.  
  
Suddenly, Killua felt Gon slide his fingers out his body and he keened from the lost. “I think that’s enough for you, for now, I’m not even close to being done with you,” Gon said before moving off the bed, only to reposition himself to almost straddle Killua’s face. On instinct, Killua opened his mouth to take his Master’s cock. Slowly Gon slides past Killua’s pink lips into his hot and awaiting mouth. Not stopping until he was fully down his throat. Gon twined his fingers into Killua' silky hair, just savoring the feeling of Killua’s mouth as he enjoyed the sight of him slightly struggling to take him all the way from that position. After a few seconds, he pulled out to allow him to breath before quickly thrusting back into Killua’s mouth. Gon set a quick pace as he fucked Killua’s mouth with abandon. The sight of Killua tied, blindfolded and vulnerable had him aching for release. It only took a couple more pumps before Gon emptied himself into Killua mouth.  
  
Killua knew from the pace Gon had set that it wouldn’t be long before he came. It was slightly difficult to breathe as he pumped in and out of his mouth and down his throat. All he could do was relax his jaw and throat as his Master used him. When Gon came he struggled to swallow everything and he could feel some cum dribble out of his mouth and down his chin.  
  
Gon collapsed beside Killua to catch his breath for that intense orgasm. He still wanted to play with Killua some more and knew he could now last much longer. After collecting himself, he moved to remove the bonds from Killua’s legs then arms by simply undoing the Velcro then finally untieing his blindfold.  
  
Killua blinked as the dim light was too harsh for his eyes after being blindfolded for about 40 minutes. He could feel Gon’s gaze on him. He turned his head and was greeted by his Master’s smiling face before his lips were captured in a deep kiss. Moving closer to Gon, he could feel him reach to lightly massage his arms to help his circulation flow after being suspended over his head for so long. While Gon’s gentle ministrations felt nice, he needed more as his cock was still painfully hard and leaking against his stomach. Killua knew that this was Gon’s way of calming himself down and checking in on him, but he couldn’t help but help get a little antsy. Subtly, he tried to rub grind into Gon’s thigh as a hint and to gain some friction against his cock. “Oh my beautiful Killua, still hasn’t come”. Gon responded. Killua could only whimper. “ Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about you, face down and ass up then,” Gon ordered. Killua buried his face into the sheets as he presented himself to Gon.  
  
“Reach back and spread for ass cheeks for me. I want to see you” he ordered. Killua blushed as he hurried to follow his order. Gon slowly inserted two fingers into his ass and spread them, stretching Killua’s rim. “ Your ass, takes whatever I give, doesn’t it? Gon asked. “Yes, Sir. It does. Please just fuck me now” Killua begged. In response, Killua heard the sound of lube click open and Gon slicks up his cock. “Well since you asked so nicely,” Gon said. Sheathing himself fully in Killua in one thrust. He was so snug and hot, it was hard not to pound into him right away.  
  
All the air rushed out of Killua’s lungs as Gon quickly filled him in one thrust. It was almost too much as he felt stretched to the limit, but the slight burning only added to his pleasure. He had waited too long to feel his cock in his ass and he clenched his muscles around Gon to entice him to move already. “My little cock whore, ready for me to fuck him?” Gon said roughly. “Yes, Sir! Pleasssse” Killua moaned as he moved his hands to better support himself.  
  
Suddenly Gon brought his right hand down hard, spanking Killua’s ass. “I didn’t say you could move? Did I?” he barked as he harshly slapped Killua’s right cheek again. “No, Sir,” he moaned. It felt as if the pain went straight to his dick.  
  
Quickly Killua moved to hands to back to spread himself again. Feeling vulnerable under Gon’s intense gaze. “Now I can see how prettily you will gape for me” Gon stated as he began to slowly pull out of Killua until only the tip of his dick was remaining before slamming back into him.  
  
Killua moaned brokenly as he felt Gon fill him again. He could only feel as Gon began to pound into him. The sound of skin slapping skin resonated through the room as he thrust into him repeatedly before Gon pulled out completely leaving Killua empty. “ Look at you gaping for me,” Gon said as he stared at Killua’s slightly open asshole. He looked so beautiful laying ass up on the bed with his hole twitching and gaping almost one inch. Gon couldn’t help but slide right back into Killua’s welcoming heat.  
  
Killua was reduced to moaning incoherently as Gon began to fuck him again. He needed to come and now. Gon didn’t help matters much by picking up speed and angling his hips to hit Killua’s prostate dead on. “Please” is all Killua managed to say as Gon continued his onslaught on his prostate, hitting it with each stroke.  
  
“ Come for me, my Killua” Gon ordered. With a moan of relief, Killua came hard. His orgasm hitting him hard and his cum squirting out in long thick ropes on his stomach and sheets. He collapsed against the sheets, no longer able to hold his and Gon’s weight. Despite this fact, Gon continued to ride Killua throughout his entire orgasm, attempting to make it last as long as possible.  
  
Near the end, the feeling of Killua’s hole clenching around him ended up being too much. Loudly, he came as Killua's hole milked him for all he was worth. He continued his erratic thrusts as he emptied himself inside of him.  
  
Killua could only whimper softly as he felt Gon cum fill him in warm burst and soon after he felt Gon pull out to lay beside him. They both laid quietly as the they regained their composure. Killua opened his eyes as he felt Gon move to get out of his bed. Before he could call out for him, Gon came out the bathroom with a washcloth in hand. He moved to clean Killua off, wiping the warm washcloth gently over his body and taking care to be mindful of his sensitive cock. When he was done he simply dropped it on the nightstand.  
  
Killua looked so peaceful laying on the bed and he knew he couldn't disturb him. Instead, he gently rolled him over just enough to pull the soiled top sheet off the bed and rejoined him on the bed. Smiling as Killua settled in his arms, he knew he could never be happier than when Killua was on his side.  
  
Killua just softly grunted in displeasure as Gon moved him, but he was really just too tired to care. He knew Gon would take care of him. Soon enough, he felt Gon rejoin him on the bed and take him in his arms. Killua sighed contently as Gon cuddled him closely and placed a kiss on his temple then whispered: " I love you". " I love you too, Gon" he whispered back and settled more comfortably into his warm arms.  
  
“ Oh-Gon, I hope you don’t plan on walking straight anytime soon after tomorrow” Killua stated. He could hear Gon chuckle in response as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Gon finds himself with his back against the wall.

Gon had just walked through the door when Killua practically pounced on him. Pinning him up against the door as he pressed firmly against his body. Before Gon could question him, Killua captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss as if he had been waiting all day for him. Gon responded to the kiss instantly, moaning softly. When he pulls away Gon is breathless from the intensity.  
  
“What was that for?” he managed to ask as looking into sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Killua’s eyes seemed to darken as he watched Gon’s lips as he spoke. “Missed you, that’s all” he responded. “You just saw me this morning” Gon replied stating the obvious.  
“So… doesn’t mean I can’t still miss you” Killua murmurs as he leans down to nuzzle into Gon’s neck.  
  
“Killuaaa, your hair tickles” Gon giggles as he leans his head to the side giving his boyfriend better access to his neck. Killua was rarely so openly affectionate and Gon was loving every minute of it. Suddenly, Killua nips at his neck softly and continues to place gentle bites up and down Gon’s neck then licking each one apologetically. Gon can feel the heat building in his stomach as Killua attentively ravished his neck, one of his weak spots.  
  
When he lets out a breathy moan from the attention, he can feel Killua smirk slightly against his neck before pulling away to admire his handiwork.  
  
Killua leans down until he and Gon’s lips are aligned once more and licks Gon top lip teasingly before pulling away. Before he could get too far, Gon threads his fingers through his silver hair and tugs his face back down to kiss him deeply. Gon’s kiss is slow and loving as if he is trying to convey how much Killua meant to him in that one kiss.  
  
Gon can feel one hand sneak up the front of his shirt and start to trace down his chest allowing Killua’s nails to gently rake down his muscles of his chest to his stomach before settling right below his navel where his pants are on his hips. Gon moves to clutch Killua ’s shoulders as he feels him fiddling idly with his belt. He opens his mouth to tell Killua to stop teasing but only lets out a moan as he feels Killua’s thigh press between his legs.  
  
Killua slowly raises his leg, moving his thigh upward as he kisses Gon teasingly to just provide enough friction to let Gon know that he is in charge of the pace.Griding into Killua’s leg, Gon can feel himself start to harden in his jeans. Killua notices as well as he continues to pin Gon against the door leaving him at his mercy.  
  
Killua leans back and Gon feels as if his stare is going to burn him. His icy blue eyes predatory and filled with fire.  
  
“Strip” Killua whispers to him as he moves back just enough to give Gon room to disrobe.  
  
Gon slowly pulls his t-shirt up and over his head, a slight chill running through his body from Killua’s hungry gaze. “Go on” Killua commands softly when Gon pauses at his shirt. Not bothering to bend down, Gon kicks off his shoes and socks. He hears a soft thud as they land somewhere across the room. Standing there in nothing but his pants, Gon starts to feel self-conscious since he is the only one undressing.  
  
Sometimes Gon finds it hard to believe that someone, especially Killua, could love him after all he has done. A tiny part of him still felt as is he was unlovable. He pushes those feelings aside, as he looks at Killua watching him as him he is the most beautiful and riveting person in the world. Slowly continuing his strip tease, Gon unbuckles his belt before unbuttoning his jeans. Maintaining eye contact with Killua, Gon unzips his pants before sliding them and his boxers off in one motion and kicking them out of the way.  
  
Faster than Gon could comprehend, Killua had moved to once again press him against the door and proceeded to kiss him hard.  
  
Killua’s hands slide over Gon’s bare chest as they kiss before stopping to pinch and twist a nipple, gently. Teasingly.  
  
Gon gasps at the feeling, breaking the kiss. ”Killuaaaa”  
  
“Mmmmm, You like that, don’t you?” Killua responds as he tugs at his nipple again before sliding His hands to grip his bare ass pulling him close. “Yes,” Gon moans. His voice deep and husky with need.  
  
Gon’s skin is warm and muscular beneath Killua’s hands. He can feel every line, scar, and groove on Gon’s skin under her fingertips. Once his hands are Gon’s cheeks, he pulls him close, his nails digging into his ass.  
  
“You want me to fuck you?” Killua asked. “Please… “Gon moaned as Killua moved his hand to palm his cock.  
  
Killua starts to stroke him slowly until Gon is completely hard in is hand. His cock is swollen and leaking precum allowing Killua to stroke Gon faster. His hand gripping him tightly as he moves his hand up and down. Pausing every few strokes to squeeze the head.  
  
Suddenly Killua moves away pull off his shirt and push his pants down, only pausing briefly to take the bottle of lube out of his pocket.  
  
Gon is a little miffed knowing that Killua had planned this along, but his mood soon changes as Killua turns him to face the door.  
  
Using the wall to stabilize him, Killua reaches around Gon's thigh to trail down the cleft between his cheeks. Probing his hole with a slick finger before sliding it in.  
  
Gon gasps as he thrusting the in finger slowly taking his time in preparing him. He feels his finger inch inside deeper and deeper inside of him. He lets out a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed, and gives into Killua’s touch and relaxes further.  
  
Killua slowly pulls his finger out, only to slide two into him, stretching him further. Slowly, Killua spreads his fingers and scissors them to stretch Gon further. Gon moans loudly as the pressure from being opened starts to turn into pleasure.  
  
Killua crooks his fingers inside him to brush against his prostate and it’s just enough to drive him crazy, without pushing him over the edge. He can feel himself getting hotter as Killua slowly works him open. Soon a third finger joins the other two and Gon is more than ready to go. “Hurry, I’m ready,” he tells Killua.  
  
The only response is him hearing Killua apply lube to his cock before turning Gon back around to face him. Killua leans down next to Gon’s ear and whispers to him to wrap his legs around his waist. Shuddering slightly before complying with Killua’s request.  
  
Killua then bends his knees and lifts Gon up, letting his legs wrap more firmly around his hips. He looks down where their bodies are pressed against each other and can’t believe how beautiful Gon is. His body bulked and toned from training. How his golden skin is lightly coated in sweat causing it to shimmer under the dim light. His cock hard and red between them.  
  
Killua moves to tilt Gon’s hips up a little and slides into him. Killua knowing how much Gon loves the slight burn that comes with being filled, bottoms out in one thrust. Gon’s throws his head back against the door and groans loudly as he is quickly filled.  
  
Killua attempts to wait for a moment to allow Gon to adjust to the sensation, but he was not having it. “Move already” Gon moans and Killua starts to thrust into him.  
  
Gon is snug and hot around Killua’s cock and he knows he is not going to last too much longer. The wet sounds of the lube and skin slapping pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The look on Gon’s face as he is moaning out his name is almost too much. Killua moves to grab the back of Gon’s thighs to tilt them up higher.  
  
Gon lets out a strangled scream on the next thrust as the change in position caused Killua to get even deeper and hit his prostate dead on. Gon felt as if he was almost being stretched to the max. Killua cock’s sliding up and down prostrate on each thrust. Constantly, brushing that bundle of nerves as he pounded into him.  
  
Killua thrust into Gon faster and deeper, hitting the same spot over and over. Gon can’t help but whine as he quickly approaches his climax. He can only hang onto Killua’s shoulders as he is fucked hard against the door. His nails digging into his pale skin.  
  
The slight pain of his back scraping up and down the smooth wood only works him up further. The feeling of being dominated by Killua is almost too much to take and he knows it won’t be long until he comes.  
  
“You must be getting close. I can feel you tightening around my cock,” Killua whispers near his ear, his voice smooth and dark. “Go on. Come for me, Gon” he orders, leaning down to his bite into his left nipple hard.The pain pushes Gon over the edge, and he is coming, back arching, his head was thrown against the wall, all while screaming. His cum splattering into his and Killua’s stomach.  
  
Killua’s thrusts into him faster as his muscles tighten around him, and a few seconds later Gon feels him shooting his cum deep into ass and filling him up.  
  
Killua relaxes, and Gon slumps into him. He gently pulls out of him, before setting Gon back slowly on the floor. Killua moves his hand to steady him, before leading him to the couch.  
  
Gon immediately lays on the couch. Killua ventures into the kitchen and comes back with some damp paper towel. He cleans himself and Gon off before tossing the paper into the trash can.  
  
Killua climbs into the couch and settles behind Gon. He positions him so that they can cuddle. Gon relaxes even more as he feels Killua’s warm body pressed against his back. For a moment, neither of them move, other than Killua running his hand soothingly across his skin.  
  
Finally, Gon turns to look back at Killua with a dopey grin. ”Seems like I’m not the only pervert here, who knew you had a wall sex kink.”  
  
“Whatever” Killua replies before pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.


End file.
